


Stargirl's Perfect Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Whitmore 2 sentence fiction. One frown formed on Courtney Whitmore's face after she battled villains as Stargirl hours ago.





	Stargirl's Perfect Evening

I never created Stargirl.

One frown formed on Courtney Whitmore's face after she battled villains as Stargirl hours ago. She ate supper with her stepfather and continued to frown as he lectured her about safety.

THE END


End file.
